A donde lleva el amor
by Sharii de Dixon Reedus Black
Summary: Después de que Daryl decide irse con su hermano, decide dejar a su grupo y a su ahora familia, descubre que con Merle a su lado las cosas no van a ser fáciles. Después de un desacuerdo el joven Dixon regresa con los suyos, a lo que Merle lo sigue; pues es su única familia. A su llegada a la prisión, el mayor Dixon se topa con varios ojos que lo miran con odio... excepto un par...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Beteado por ( )LaraKingStronker ( )**

**_Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution"_**

**_www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)_**

* * *

**_Nota de Autor: Bueno este primer capítulo contiene una gran parte del capítulo 10 de The Walking Dead, de la Temporada #3, esto es para que sepan como se conocen Beth y Merle... bueno espero le guste :D_**

* * *

**|°°ooOoo°°|**

Beth, con la preocupación en su más alto punto esperaba que el líder el grupo, el ex policía Rick, entrara por la puerta, sano y salvo. Reaccionando sobre lo que había pasado, y con la esperanza de que estuviera mejor.

El rechinido de la puerta principal tranquilizó los latidos desenfrenados de la joven, para después mirar a Rick entrar por ella en compañía del cazador del grupo, el menor Dixon, que para su sorpresa, se quedo por un instante en el borde de la puerta, mientras que sus ojos miraban tiernamente alguien detrás de Beth, esta giro levemente el cuello y noto que Carol lo miraba con un brillo estrepitoso en sus ojos. Como cuando el amor de tu vida regresa de una larga jornada de trabajo, y tal vez Carol y Daryl se veían así.

Su mente empezó a divagar con una escena de amor entre estos dos, llenos de cariño… tal vez, en alguno momentos de sus vida, en un mundo y no en un infierno como el de ahora, Carol y Daryl podrían haberse topado, y con ello una vida feliz junto a la difunta Sofhia… y en esos momentos Ed, el ahora difunto esposo de Carol la habría dejado partir con el campesino. Ed se abría sentido liberado de dos cargas que no soportaba y Carol junto a su hija, vivirían una plena felicidad junto a Daryl, y esté con la misma intensidad de felicidad, siendo su mas grande anheló tener un familia, no una como la de él con sus padres, si no una buena.

―Sigue caminando ―Se oyó una voz gruesa detrás de él, asiendo que Beth regresara en si y a lo que Daryl siguió su camino bajando los escalones del pabellón.

Beth, por un mínimo segundo siguió a Daryl con la vista, aliviada por su regreso y olvidado aquel enoje que sintió por que esté se fuera con su hermano, del cual pensaba que era un patán, para que después sus ojos chocaran con una mirada dura, con unos ojos azules hipnotízate de un tercer acompañante

¿Merle?

La joven esta confundida, ¿acaso aquel hombre era Merle? ¿Cómo Rick dejo que él viniera aquí? ¿Acaso no era un patán? Pero la confusión se fue desvaneciendo mientras ella se perdía en aquellos ojos, que muy en el fondo se veían llenos de ternura y sobre todo de un dolor infinito.

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunto la rubia mirando al ex policía con incertidumbre.

Este solo se limito ha hacer una indicación con el rostro de que entraran todos al pabellón.

―Tu te quedas aquí ―pronuncio Rick fríamente cerrando la reja mientras que Daryl lo miraba con molestia.

― ¿Qué hace Merle aquí? ―se oyó decir a Glenn con enojo tomando la mano de su amada Maggie.

―Me ayudo con los caminantes que me atacaron fuera, él y Daryl.

Beth seguía mirando discretamente al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la celda, mirándolos con un recelo y deseando estar ahí, a lado de su hermano. Pero no podía y él sabia por que; a todos los del grupo les molestaba que hubiera raptado a la hija mayor de Hersher y a su novio, por lo que ahora tenia que pagar el precio, el cual era alto viendo que él Gobernado era de armas a tomar y recordando lo que hace un día tuvo que vivir. Casi matar a su hermano, frente a un público aclamando una muerte y con caminantes a su ataque, eso no le gusta, ni tampoco la desconfianza, que claramente se había ganado en grupo de su hermano.

Merle sintió una mirada clavada, pero aunque todos lo miraban, está era una mirada diferente, no la sentía como una puñalada en su cuerpo, y mucho menos con odio. La sentía más bien dulce y calidad, haciendo que esté girara su rostro y viera a la joven rubia de la cual provenía la caliza mirada que le sorprendió gesticulando una sonrisa a medias, muy típicas del él.

― ¿Se quedara con nosotros? ―pronuncio Beth, sintiendo la necesidad de saber si aquel hombre, de escasos 35 o 40 años se quedaría con ellos.

―No podemos volver, casi nos matan allá... con el gobernador ―repuso Daryl con rudeza ante las muecas de todos, de todos excepto de Beth.

― ¡No pienso dejar que él duerma en el mismo lugar que mi novia!―contesto Glenn con la misma dureza que Daryl.

― ¡Que no es un violador! ―defendió el joven Dixon a su hermano con furia.

―Se quedara, pero en la celda que se encuentra en el comedor, podremos darle una colchoneta ―contesto Rick con duda.

―Él sabe como es el Gobernado, nos ira bien que este con nosotros ―agradeció Daryl asintiendo.

― ¿Y que pasara ahora con el gobernador? ―pregunto Maggie.

― ¡No vamos a irnos! ―dejo Rick ante la pregunta.

―No podemos quedarnos aquí ―repuso Hershel ante la afirmación cruda del líder.

―Y si hay algún otro tranco tirador ―Maggie contesto recargando su arma.

―No podemos salir, no de día al menos ―Carol intervino a la ruda conversación grupal.

― ¡Si Rick dice que no nos vamos, no nos vamos¡ ―Ordeno Glenn con desesperación.

―No ―se oyó la voz gruesa de Merle al otro lado de la celda, captando toda la intención del grupo―. Es mejor vivir como ratas.

― ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? ―Propuso el ex policía con un tono tranquilo, pero inseguro.

―Si, que nos hubiéramos largado anoche y vuelto a pelear otro día ―musito Merle y el silencio inundo la prisión por un segundo inerte, ante las miradas de todos atónitos, esperando alguna respuesta de Rick―,Pero ya no podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad? ―continuo Merle fríamente―. Ya tendrá hombre rodeando todo el perímetro de la prisión.

― ¡Ese cerdo no nos da miedo! ―Repuso su hermano ante el silencio de todos.

―Pues debería ―Contesto Merle mirándolo―, atravesar la reja con ese camión es su forma de tocar el timbre. Nosotros tendremos muros para escondernos tras ellos, pero el tiene armas… y muchos hombres… Y si toma las tierras que rodean esta prisión ―bajo la vista un segundo ante la verdad que acababa de decir, ante las miras de todos―. ¡JODER!, nos dejaran hasta morir de hambre.

Otro minuto pasaba con silencio absoluto. Todos sabían que eso era verdad, y no tenían muchas opciones, debían decidir muy bien que hacer. Quedarse era la muerte e irse también, las opciones se reducían a eso; muerte y muerte, y nadie en el grupo deseaba perder a más hombres. Su grupo se reducía y todo se empeoraba con el paso del tiempo. La prisión era un lugar seguro, si es que podían terminador con el gobernado y sus hombres, pero eso era casi imposible y la duda nacía en todos, esperando la decisión del líder, Rick.

―Pongamos lo en otro pabellón ―seso el silencio Maggie juzgando a Merle duramente.

― ¡NO!, tiene razón ―reacciono el joven Dixon ante todos.

― ¡La culpa es tuya! ―dijo Maggie mirando fieramente a Merle, sin que a este le importara―. Tu empezaste esto.

Beth miro a su hermana asiendo que su corazón latiera incontrolablemente. El simple echo de imaginar a Merle en otro lugar; incluso en otro pabellón, la aterrorizan de un modo inimaginable, la tristeza la invadió como nunca. Ni cuando vio morir a su madre tras lo del granero sintió tanto dolor, miedo y tristeza juntos. Por un instante la joven sintió el deseo de estrechar al hombre entre sus brazos, para que después su mente la hiciera reaccionar a la estúpida idea que su corazón le mandaba.

― ¡Da igual de quien sea la culpa! ―Se oyó como Beth con un toque de dulzura y furia pronunciaba, haciendo que todos en el pabellón la miraran sorprendidos, y con mayor sorpresa el hombre al otro lado de la celda, quien no sabia porque ella lo defendía ante todo su grupo, como podía ayudar al extraño que casi hace que su hermana y Glenn murieran en aquel pueblo demente, y algo peor…, porque lo miraba con esa dulzura.

A Merle se le cruzaron una infinidad de ideas en su mente, las cuales no tenían sentido… porque ¿Cómo la joven podría ayudarlo? ¿Por qué su corazón se agitaba fuertemente, sintiendo que este saldría de su pecho? Todo era confuso, nunca había sentido ningún aprecio por nadie, pero ahora sentía algo en su cuerpo, justo en el estomago, un polar de mariposas descontroladas, sin ánimos de querer parar.

Sacudió la cabeza para poder entra de nuevo en si y olvidar aquellas preguntas que para él eran una estupidez, una estupidez tan grande con el amor. Pues esté pensaba que quien amaba a una persona tenia dos opciones por fin. Una; tener entre sus manos la posibilidad de destruir, o dos; ser destruido fríamente. Y a él solo le interesaba la primera.

Y aunque en tiempos pasados, en donde el mundo iba "bien", solo buscaba a las mujeres para satisfacerse a si mismo, sin importar le sus sentimientos, anhelos y demás emociones que ellas sintieran por él. Ya que, aunque era rudo, frio… inexpresable, hacia sentir queridas… sentir se amadas a las mujeres que se le atravesara. Tenia la facilidad de hacerte creer lo que el quisiera y era lo único que veía en la personas.

―Les dije que nos fuéramos, ahora Axel esta muerto ―Pronuncio el veterinario―. No podemos quedarnos aquí más.

Miro al suelo y se encamino a la salida sin decir nada, el ex policía sabía que pasa y que no seria fácil terminar con esto, pero Rick ahora sufría; la perdida de su esposa, la perdida de un amigo y el engaño de este, era algo que no podía soportar, y menos el solo.

― ¡Vuelve aquí! ―dijo el veterinario rudamente, en forma de orden al líder del grupo que estaba a punto de salir de las celda―. Sabemos lo que has pasado, y sabemos que nos fácil y sobre todo lo entendemos, pero ahora no es el momento para esto, dijiste que esto no era un democracia, ahora tienes que estar bien... ―siguió en granjero, ahora que Rick había volteado a verlo a los ojos con confusión―. Te he confiado la vida de mis hijas, así que aclara tus ideas y has algo.

**|°°ooOoo°°|**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Beteado por ( )LaraKingStronker ( )**

**_Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution"_**

**_www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)_**

* * *

**|°°ooOoo°°|**

El ex policía no sabía que hacer, todo iba mal y no veía como solucionarlo. Salió sin decir ni una palabra, hacia el patio de la prisión, del que ahora era su hogar y no lo dejaría por nada.

Todos volvieron a sus celdas, esperando la decisión de Rick. Y la puerta del comedor se encontraba abierta, dejando entra y salir a todos los que quisieran, sobre todo a Merle, quien ahora exploraba su nueva casa. Viendo que tanto tenían de comida, que para él se le hacia muy poca, considerando que si su hermano seguía siento como el que conocía, Daryl parecía comer la porción de 3 personas, y ahora con él, seria aun peor eso, que comía igual que su hermano menor.

Todo se veía mal y sin salida, Merle no seria de mucha ayuda, considerando el patán que era y que solo veía por él o por su hermano.

Las pisadas distrajeron al mayor Dixon, que girón en sus tobillos para poder ver quien era. Su corazón volvió a descontrolarse, a bombear la sangre por todo su cuerpo con demasiada rapidez al ver a la rubia acercándose a él para poder ver por la alacena que ahora se encontraba casi vacía. Beth lo miro de reojo, sintiendo con la misma rapidez que Merle, los latidos de su corazón y como sus mejillas se pintaba de un color carmín por los nervios de estar junto a ese hombre, que por algún motivo todos le temían , todos menos ella.

―Daryl, ya casi no hay comida para la bebé ―se oyó decir a Beth con tono fuerte.

Merle la miro sorprendido. No se creía que Daryl ayudara con aquella bebe que tenia en brazos la joven. Pero ahí entro en sí; pudo comprender por que su hermano ayudo a aquellos desconocidos con los mordedores, y sabia que no era por simplemente ayudar… no, Merle sabia que Daryl, a diferencia de él, tenia un corazón demasiado suave, y era obvio que aquel bebé llorando había despertado del letargo en el que entro su corazón al estar con su hermano mayor. Daryl siempre complacería a su hermano, por el simple hecho de ser el único familiar que tenia, pero eso ya era historia, Daryl ya tenía otra familia y aquel bebé era un claro testigo de ello. Merle se estremeció por un segundo, imaginado ser desplazado del corazón de su hermano por aquellas personas, con las que ahora compartiera un "hogar" y un corazón.

Joder, eso que me importa

Merle se inclino con ligereza para poder ver el rostro de la criatura, mirando sus ojos brillantes y llenos de inocencia. No pudo resistirse ante esa mirada dulce…

―Muy linda ―dijo entre diente.

―Lo se ―contesto Beth buscando su mirada y que para su suerte Merle la alzo ligeramente, topando con aquellos ojos que izo que sus piernas tambalearán.

― ¿Ya no hay? ―dijo Daryl asiendo que su hermano se alejara de la joven rubia y volviera a su cara la rudeza que era muy de él.

― ¡No!, deberían ir tu y Glenn… o Maggie ―Propuso la joven mirando a Daryl con ternura―. O si quieres te acompaño yo, hace mucho que no salgo.

―No ―La voz gruesa de Merle la intercepto enseguida―. Yo iré, es peligros para una niña ―concluyo mirando con recelo a su hermano menor.

Rick entro por la puerta principal, paso junto a ellos y los miro dando de nuevo la orden de que entraran al pabellón. Daryl fue el primero en seguirlo, después Beth para quedar en último lugar Merle, nervioso.

Merle esta pensativo, no sabia porque había dicho eso y porque se había preocupado por la joven rubia que ni siquiera conocía, y odiaba eso, para él eso era una muestra de debilidad y él era todo un "macho" que no le importaba nada ni nadie.

Merle se quedo en la entra a las celdas, mientras veía como Beth subía las escaleras con la bebé en brazos, sintiendo la necesidad de seguirla y ver si podía ayudarla en algo.

Joder, cálmate quieres

Rick paso por la celda de Maggie pidiéndole que hiciera guardia a lo que ella accedió y Rick siguió su camino hacia donde estaba Hersher, Glenn y Michonnea.

―Todo esta lleno de caminantes, no he visto ningún francotirador, pero Maggie vigilara ―Dijo Rick al llegar a ellos.

―Subiré a la torreta y matare a la mitad de caminantes ―Propuso Daryl al llegar con Rick.

―No podemos entra hay sin agotar las pocos municiones ―repuso Hershel mirando a Daryl.

―Con que estamos atrapados ―Dijo Glenn frustrado―. Y apenas hay comida y municiones.

―Ya ha pasado antes ―interrumpió Daryl mirando a todos―, y ya hemos salido.

―Ahí estábamos solo…―Daryl volvió a ver a Glenn molesto, esperando que terminara de hablar―, no había serpientes entre nosotros ―Daryl se acerco al coreano con mirada de pocos amigos.

― ¿¡Vuelves con eso otra vez!? ―contesto con furia y voz alta Daryl―. Oye… Merle se queda aquí, ahora esta con nosotros, acéptalo.

―Hee.. ―Rick tomo el brazo de su amigo para tranquilizarlos

―Tu y todos ―contesto zafándose del amare de Rick para subir por la escaleras del pabellón.

Glenn estaba molesto, y desconfiaba al cien porciento de Merle, pero esto ya se había decido, Merle vivirá con ellos, sin ninguna duda, le gustara o no.

―Enserio Rick, no creo que lo de Merle aquí vaya a salir bien.

―No puedo echarlo ahora ―repuso Rick.

―Yo no te pediría que vivieras con Shane después de internar matarte ―contesto con gran furia Glen mirando a Rick.

Sabia que era un error recordarle eso, pero era el único modo de compara la situación que estaba viviendo con Merle en el mismo lugar. Se odio por un momento Glenn, pero sabia que era lo correcto. Ahora no solo tenia que cuidar su espalda, ahora estaba con Maggie, y ella lo era todo, aun más importante que su propia vida, y no dejaría que un patán como Merle hiciera que todo se fuera al caño, ya cuando tenían un refugio lo suficientemente bueno como para irse de el.

Rick lo miro sin ninguna expresión más que odio. El hecho de recordar aquello le dolía, le hacia sentir como apuñalaban una y otra vez su corazón, ya muy débil, con apenas fuerzas para seguir en pie.

―No subestiméis la lealtad hacia su hermano ―Contesto Hersher, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente tenso que los recuerdos del invierno pasado habían caudado.

Glenn se retiro, al igual que Rick.

Tenían que pensar muy bien las cosas, debían que tener la cabeza fría antes de actuar y cometer una estupidez. No podían darse el lujo de cometer algún error, no con otra amenaza fuera.

El Gobernador no descansaría hasta que ellos estuvieran muerto, tan fríos como los caminantes, que antes eran su mayor temor.

―Vengan todos ―se oyó llamar a Rick tranquilo.

Todos excepto Maggie y Carl que estaban haciendo guardia se acercaron a su líder, incluso Merle se acerco con desconfianza, tratando de no tener enfrente de sus ojos la mirada tierna de Beth, que lo volvía un estúpido.

Joder, no puedo seguir así, esto me esta matando

―No tenemos municiones, ni comida. Todo esta mal, pero estamos juntos…TODOS ―esto ultimo lo resalto con gran énfasis, mirando a Daryl, luego a Glenn y por ultimo a Merle―.Todos tenemos que aportar y ayudar en todo, no nos podemos dar el lujo y error que hicimos en la granja ―todos los que vivieron aquellos días bajaran la vista con tristeza y Merle miro con ojos entrecerrados las mejillas de Beth, en la cuales se deslizaban lagrimas de dolor―, así que asignare puestos. Algunos de vigilancia, otros de exploradores y de recolectores.

―No todos podemos hacer lo mismo ―Musito Hersher bajando la vista y fijándola en su pierna mutilada a causa de los caminantes.

―Lo se, solo tu serás la excepción, pero Beth, Carol y los demás tendrán que aprender a salir, sin que el miedo los domine…y por consecuencia de lo que a pasado no puedo dejar a las mas débiles solas, nos guste o no.

―Pero que pasara conmigo, yo no se moverme allá fuera ―Dijo aterrada la rubia, mirando con cariño a Rick.

―Los más fuertes podemos ayudar a los más débiles… se que no confiaran en mi, pero afuera soy más útil que enserado en esta prisión ―contesto Merle viendo a Beth, para luego mirar a todo el grupo.

―Eso es buena idea… ―Contesto Daryl tranquilo―. Yo puedo ir con Carol ―El brillo de sus ojos fue algo que notaron todos, sobre todo su hermano mayor.

― ¿Y yo con quien iré…?―Se pregunto la joven rubia.

**|°°ooOoo°°|**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Beteado por ( )LaraKingStronker ( )**

**_Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution"_**

**_www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)_**

* * *

**|°°ooOoo°°|**

Rick no se podía dar el lujo de estar con ella… el estaría con su hijo, ayudándolo. Esperanzado a que como él, su hijo no perdiera la poca humanidad que tenía. Glenn estaría con Maggie. Daryl con Carol. Michonne se quedaría con Hersher, ya que esté la había llegado a apreciar, y el hecho de que le salvara la vida hace unas pocas horas le hacia ganar puntos a su favor.

Todos miraron a sus "parejas"… todos excepto Merle y Beth, que no sabían quienes eran y mucho menos esperaba a que ellos fueran los únicos del grupo que estuvieran solos.

―Ok… pasemos lista ―dijo Rick mirando a todos, y continuo―: Daryl, estarás con Carol ―Esta asintió con ternura―. Glenn te quedaras con Meggie, ¿cierto? ―Este contesto que si a su pregunta―. ¿Hersher?... con ¿Michonne? ―Los dos voltearon a verse y asintieron con una ligera sonrisa―. Yo me quedare con Carl…. Solo quedan Beth y…. ―Rick quedo en silencio por un instante, miro a Merle, quien no prestaba atención al parecer, y luego miro a Daryl―. Daryl ven.

Rick se dirigió al interior de los pabellones y Daryl lo siguió tranquilo. Sabia muy bien lo que el líder le diría, pero por nada del mundo dejaría a Carol... sentía algo fuerte por ella, como Glenn por Maggie.

―Daryl, no puedo dejar a Beth con tu hermano, no creo que este bien.

Daryl no respondió, se quedo en silencio pensando que decir. Buscando las palabras apropiadas para que Rick no las males interpretara. No quería parecer que estaba a favor de su hermano, aunque así fuera. Si Beth necesitaba volverse mas ruda Merle seria el indicado para ayudarla en eso.

―Rick… se que no confías en mi hermano, tu y todos… ―Rick giro los ojos, sin embargo el menor Dixon continuo ―: …pero si Beth necesita ayuda para volverse mas fuerte, él será el indicado… de cierto modo, si pasa algo malo la ayudara cuando sea en extremo necesario…

Rick alzo la ceja, se acaricio la cie, dudoso y confundido de lo que le decía Daryl.

―…Me refiero a que si un caminante la ataca, y por cualquier cosas ella se queda en shock… él la ayudara solo cuando vea que este a punto de morderla… me entiendes, no tendrá compasión… y mucho miedo a perderla… no al cien, la ara enfrentar sus miedos, y eso será bueno.

― ¿Y tu no puedes hacer eso? ―Pregunto Rick a la defensiva.

―Rick…. ―no podía seguir, Daryl no quería decir lo que sentía por Carol, aunque todos ya lo supieran… para el era cuestión de orgullo, algo que era estúpido a estas alturas, pero era difícil para el hablar sobre esto―. … es que estoy con Carol… ―Fue lo único que pudo decir, pensando que Rick entendería a que se refería, pero esté lo miro incierto. Rick estaba volviendo las cosas difícil, y por lo visto no aceptaría un _"no"_ como respuesta. Bueno, al menos no con una buena escusa, y Daryl la tenia ―… ok, ok… te lo diré… aunque ya todos lo saben… yo...ooo yo quiero a Carol… como aaa ―Los nervios lo invadían, sentía que su corazón se detenía por algunos momentos, impidiendo que llegara aire a sus pulmones y esto le hacia volverse afónico. Movía la boca, como si estuviera hablando, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella.

―Ok Daryl… entiendo ―Lo interrumpió el ex policía―. Pero, ¿crees que es seguro que Merle esté con Beth?... no quiero oír a un Dixon apoyando a otro Dixon… quiero oír a Daryl, la persona que gano su lugar en el grupo, él que es miembro de nuestra familia, él que nos ayudo en todo… y él que me apoyo con lo de Shane… y sobre todo con lo de Lori y Judith.

Daryl no sabia que decir, aquellas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa, no podía creer lo que oía y mucho menos creía que Rick le dijera eso alguna vez, aunque sabia que era miembro del grupo y gran apoyo para el, no se imagino que Rick lo apreciara tanto como para decir aquello.

Se quedo pensando en todo lo que paso con ellos, desde lo que pasaron en Atlanta… el odio que sentía por Rick por esposar a su hermano en aquel edificio, por lo que pasaron con Sofhia...

En verdad… de su familia

―Te lo digo como Daryl… en verdad será de ayuda. Pero como Dixon te digo que será duro con Beth y eso le ayudara a ella… y tal vez a todos.

Rick lo miro satisfecho. Sabia que decía la verdad, y desde que paso lo de la granja, el juicio de Daryl se le hacia el más acertado… más acertado que el de él, y eso lo agradecía.

Rick y Daryl caminaron lentamente hacia el comedor, donde los demás los esperaban ansiosos por saber que pasaría, esperando saber quien se quedaría con Beth y que pasaría con Merle. Pero ya lo sospechaban, y si así fuera Hershel se opondría ante todo.

Rick se acerco a Beth, la tomo por el brazo tiernamente y la miro preocupado. Tenía serias dudas sobre la decisión que había tomado, pero sabía que iba a ser la mejor… o al menos eso esperaba. Creía ciegamente en el juicio de su amigo y por como le había respondido, estaba mas tranquilo por Beth.

―Beth… no se como te parezca, pero si lo apruebas… ―Rick bajo la mirada ante los nervios que sentía por su decisión―. … Puedes estar con Merle… él te ayudara…

**|°°ooOoo°°|**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero no tengo PC en estos momento y  
no he podido actualizar (ahora estoy en un ciber-cafe :C)  
... pero bueno, les dejo este capítulo.  
TIENE UNAS CUANTAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, LO SIENTO :c**

* * *

Todos se quedaron atónitos por lo que Rick decía. Beth y Merle se miraron por un minuto, los ojos de los dos destellaron con un brillo fugas y una ligera, apenas visible, sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del hombre mayor. Un hombre sucio, necio, testarudo… pero con un sentimiento de "cariño" aun más grande que todos los anteriores; una simple fachada… una mirada dura y un gesto de patán, bastaba para poder ocultar todo eso.

Desde niño lo había aprendido, y con el paso de los años y de los malos tratos, aquel círculo proyecto se volvía más fuerte, más inquebrantable, hasta un punto sin retorno. Por un momento, en aquellos días funestos donde el insoportable dolor por la perdida de su mano, imaginaba que hubiera sido su vida con un cambio; apoyar a su hermano menor, estar con amigos… y que estos fueran la familia que él escogería, pero ya era tarde… su burbuja protectora, en vez de se eso; de protegerlo, se volvió en un circulo maligno lleno de dolor y desesperación, donde no conseguía el bienestar que Merle hubiera deseado, ni mucho menos el amor y el apoyo de una familia.

Pero ahora estaba en aquella prisión, con personas… personas verdaderas, con sentimientos y emociones que esté "nuevo mundo" hacia que muchos perdieran; esa humanidad que él perdido mucho antes que esto pasara. Sin embargo, algo resurgió en él, con aquella mirada tierna de la chica que tenia a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, con un afecto que Merle no comprendía… pero que lo hacia sentir tan bien… tan tranquilo como nunca.

― ¡No!, si es necesario, yo estaré con mi hija ―pronuncio por fin Hersher, después de unos minutos de atónito silencio―. Ella es mi hija, y yo tengo que protegerla.

―Hersher, por favor, razona, esto le ira bien al grupo ―la voz de Daryl acentuaba el bien que eso le daría a todos.

―No pienso dejar sola a…. ―Hershel fulmino con la mirada a Daryl, cuya respuesta de este ultimo fue inclinar su cabeza, para mirar el frio suelo.

El veterinario mostraba una tajante decisión, no estaba a discusión el hecho de que Merle se quedaría con su hija, con la menor. Eso era algo que no soportaba, prefería ante todo, dejar sola a Michonnea antes de dejar a su hija a lado de aquel granuja.

― ¡Basta! ―con brusquedad, Beth intercepto a su padre, quien ahora la mirada con los ojos tan abiertos como platos―. La decisión es mía y de nadie más; ¡Ni de Rick, ni tuya… es solo mía! Y aunque

tenga miedo… en este momento tengo que servir en todo y no solo ser la niñera de Judith. Por mi esta bien, estaré con Merle ―miro fugazmente los ojos azules del mayor Dixon y los latidos de su corazón colapsaron por un minuto infinito―. Así que no importa y…

―Beth, no te dejare con él ― pronuncio Maggi con desprecio, desesperación y preocupación por su hermana menor.

―Esto no lo deciden ustedes, soló yo. Por una sola vez en mi vida, denme la oportunidad de elegir que hacer. Si me equivoco, aprenderé de ello… y si no, eso me ayudara a mejorar.

La joven rubia estaba ante todos a la defensiva, ella quería ser más de ayuda en el grupo, y por fin veía la posibilidad de ello, de aprender a manejar una arma, un cuchillo y todo instrumento que le serviría para estar a salvo y ayudar a su "familia" y no dejaría que nadie decidiera por ella, y menos si esa decisión era negativa.

―Él la cuidara, Hersher ―Daryl dudo por un segundo de lo que decía, pero conocía a su hermano y toda duda se desvaneció.

―Estará bien… ―solo se oyó la gruesa voz de Merle. Esté se dirigió a la pequeña celda que se encontraba en el comedor y tomo sus muy escasas cosas privadas. Un cuchillo, ropa maloliente, una almohada echa de trapos sucios y su segundo par de botas.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―quiso saber Daryl, al ver a su hermano tomando todas sus cosas entre los brazos y saliendo de la pequeña celda.

―A un dormitorio de arriba, no pienso seguir aquí. ―Merle miro a Glen tan ferozmente como esté lo miraba―, he visto que la última celda del segundo piso esta libre… la voy a tomar.

―No creo que sea buena idea, Rick.

Daryl espero a que Merle estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar sin que le oyera:

― ¡No es un violador! Estará todo bien, Glenn.

―Si pasa algo malo con él… ―Rick hablo mirando a Daryl con una seriedad infinita que lo hacia verse con mayor edad―…tu serás el responsables.

―Está bien ―él joven Dixon asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Beth, hija… ¿estas segura de lo que haces?... Merle es… bueno no se… ―Hersher, como todo padre, estaba preocupado por la decisión de su hija. No dudaba de su juicio, puesto a que estaba intacto de cualquier "mal", pero aun así, él sentía que era una mala idea.

―Papá, todo estará bien ―pronuncio la joven, ya más tranquila, con su dulce y suave voz ―, no pasara nada, Daryl dijo que estaré bien con él… quiero aprender…

―Si, hija, pero no puedo confiarle a Merle uno de mis dos grandes tesoros ―su padre la interrumpo, mirándola con ternura, esperando a que cediera a su suplica ―Puedes estar conmigo y Michonnea, se ve que ella igual sabe mucho de armas.

― ¡Prometo que la cuidare! … no pasara nada… ―repuso Merle con su voz gruesa y afilada como la navaja que llevaba jugando entre los dedos.

¿Qué acabo de decir?

Hersher lo miro de reojo, trago saliva y luego desvió la mirada a la "Reina Nubia" que lo esperaba en el borde de la puerta con su larga catana colgada en su espalda. Esté beso a su hija en la mejilla y se dirigió con Michonnea a hacer guardia.

― ¿Vamos a entrenar? ―la joven rubia miro a Merle, y con ello el rubor de sus blancas mejillas alcanzaba un rojo intenso.

― ¿Crees que le agrade a tu padre esa idea? ―Merle pensó estúpidamente en la pregunta que había hecho, y quiso saber el porque le importaba eso a él.

Su corazón se contrajo al ver el rostro de la joven que lo miraba dulcemente. Recordó a otras mujeres en su vida, cuando ellas lo miraban igual o aun peor; cuando lo miraban provocativamente, pero en él no causaban ningún efecto, ningún sentimiento. Sin embargo ahora era diferente; tenia enfrente de él a una niña, una joven que podía ser su hija, incluso su nieta, que lo miraba inocentemente y él estaba sufriendo de una oleada de sentimientos chocando entre si. Desesperación, temor, amor, desconfianza, odio… todos chocando, colapsando su mente y volviéndola un mar confuso, en el cual, él navegaba sin saber el rumbo de donde lo llevarían esa grandes olas.

― ¡No me importa eso… solo quiero ayudar! ―seso el silencio Beth, acercándose a él lentamente para tomarlo por el brazo―. Vamos, ahora Rick salió con Carl, Daryl esta ayudándole a Carol… todos están entrenando y solo nosotros parloteando ―contesto fríamente, tratando de parecer fuerte, que no le importaba la presencia de Merle a su lado, pero aun sus mejillas seguían teniendo aquel rojo delator de nervios.

―Vale, guapa… pero relájate, que no muerdo ―se zafó del amarre de la joven, tomo su cara por la barbilla―, ¿Tu cuchillo?

Ella comprobó si llevaba el cuchillo en sus jeans, descubriendo que no era así, mirando a Merle un segundo para después dirigir su mirada en dirección a las celdas.

―No tardo.

―Joder, ni su cuchillo lleva ―se quejo el hombre siguiendo a la chica que caminaba frente a él.

La miro, examinado todo su cuerpo. Por un segundo se detuvo en su trasero, pero su mente le negó poderlos mirar con deceso. Pasaron por su mente imágenes de la joven, de como lo miraba

con dulzura e inocencia. Él no podía perturbar aquella pureza que tenia frente a él. ¿Pero por que ella sí? ¿Por qué ella podía perturbar su mente, sus sentimientos, sus emociones; que llevaban años sin ser alteradas por esos sentimientos estúpidos que ella le causaba?

Contrólate, ¿quieres?, que es solo una niña

Merle estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento subió las escaleras del pabellón, miro a ambos lados en busca de la joven que desapareció de sus vista. Camino en dirección a la celda que había escogido, pero unos ruidos, apenas audibles, captaron su atención.

Venían de la celda anterior a la suya. El ruido se volvía cada vez más inquietante, descontrolado.

Tomo el cuchillo con firmeza y dio una gran cansada para ubicarse en medio de la entrada.

― ¡Ahhh!... ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Baja ese cuchillo que puedes lastimar a alguien ―la voz rumbo en sus oídos, sus ojos se clavaron el los de él y una mano delgada se deslizo fuera de debajo de la colchoneta sacando con ella un arma tan negra como la noche.

* * *

**Espero que le haya* gustado. Y buen esta ultima nota es para saber si les gustaria que subiera un fic SLASH... tengo varios corriendo por mimente y los he empezado a escribir pero no se si los suba o no. Es algo con DxS DxR y me imagino algo sucio con Daryl, Merle y Rick... este ultimo por un fic que lei XD pero bueno, pero me ayuden con este dilema :D**


End file.
